Finding Their Way
by CaptSwan
Summary: Shortly after war Sasuke asks Sakura for help she is hesitant at first but agrees to his request, however it soon becomes aparent that he is hiding something from her about this mission of his. Leaving the village together in the dead of night Sakura is unaware that they were turning their back to the village like Sasuke had done many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

*** Ok so this is the first SasuSaku Fanfic I have made and it is well known the characters do not belong to me only the plot . So I hope you guys like this and if any of you have an idea I am always willing to hear them as it could in turn make the story better in the long run.***

Chapter 1 - Baiting

A stale scent filled the air as it has not rained in the village for almost three weeks. Inside a shop Sakura stood before a book shelf filled with knowledge on Medical ninjutsu. With the fight now over she had hoped that everything would go back to normal with Sasuke deciding to come back to the village but she knew it was not possible. The fact was that herself and much of the village still had mixed feelings about him being back now. Inside she couldn't forget what he had put her and Naruto through and the fact he had tried to kill her. As a sigh passed through her lips she couldn't help but shake her head.

"I mean I have every right to hold that against him right?" She muttered with to herself while closing a book she was scanning the back pages of and taking it up to the clerk.

Once she had paid for the book she took the small bag and headed outside of the shop with a small smile now on her face as she had tried to remeber the times when Sasuke, Naruto and herself were a team. As she walked down the road though something caught her off guard as a chakara she knew all to well started to close in on her. Stopping in her tracks she looked up fully when she turned around to have a pair of Onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Sakura we need to talk, I need your help with something." Sasuke stated as he ran his right hand through his hair trying  
>to keep up his relaxed look.<p>

Crossing her arms and rasing her brow the pink haired girl thought something was up, Sasuke never asked for anyones help never mind asking her.

"Depends on what you need help with, I don't have time for trivial tasks." She stated in an almost bitter tone, it was known to everyone that she held a deep hatred for the Uchiha boy as of late and had been avoiding him at all costs so why did he want her help.

"Look I don't want to explain myself here right now, not when we are in the open like this." Sasuke growled in a low tone as he looked at the pinkette with distain in his eyes.

"Fine where do you want to talk about this then?" She asked having a feeling that something had to be up with Sasuke coming to her of all people and not wanting to talk about it in the open.

Sasuke just took Sakura by her wrist and pulled her along until they were in the opening that they use to train in. When he finally did let go of his grasp on her his eyes scanned the area to make sure they had not been followed. The way he was acting was a dead giveaway to something really being on his mind that he didn't want shared.

"I need your help tracking someone down...I know your probably the only one that can help me with this that won't get completly on my nerves seeing that's all Naruto would do so will you help me?" He asked while holding onto his usual cold tone as he kept his dark eyes fixed on Sakura's.

Sakura took in what he said to her and couldn't help but smirk at the fact he wanted the help of someone he had called annoying multiple times in the past. Bitting the inside of her cheek lightly she wonderd who Sasuke was looking for and why he was looking for them.

"Find someone else, I don't exactly like the idea of having to be alone with you on a mission... seeing your not exactly someone I can trust anymore." Sakura stated in a tone that was like that of great anger while turning to walk away from him.

Sasuke was shocked by how she had reacted to his request, She really had chanaged because the girl he once knew would have helped him in a heart beat, He couldn't blame her thought after everything he had put her through from the time of leaving the village to coming back. Gritting his teeth he knew she was the only one who could help and that it was going to take him breaking his cool to get her to.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I put you through and most of all I am sorry for trying to kill you back then but I really need your help. I was reading through old books of my clan and found out I have a Twin sister and I want to find her." Sasuke blurted out as he was ready to kick himself in the ass for doing so.

Sakura froze where she stood when she heard the words come from his mouth, not only had the Uchiha Acually said he was sorry which could not have been easy for him but he was stating that he had a Sister somehwhere. Inside an arguement broke out between Sakura and herself about if she should help him. Deep down she did still love him but he had made it hard for even her to hold those feelings for him, he had been able to make her do the one thing she never felt possible which was to hate him.

After a few moments of complete silence between the two of them a deep sigh came from Sakura as she turned around. "Fine I will help you, but this is the only time." Sakura told him as she walked back towards him pushing a chunk of her pink bangs away from her face.

Sasuke felt slightly releaved when he heard she was willing to help him even though he knew neither of them liked the idea to start with. He knew inside that he could have asked someone else to help him but for some reason his gut kept telling him to have her be the one who helped him find who he was looking for, even if he had to lie to her about who it was in order to get Sakura's help.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Ok sorry for these being short chapters I am just more or less trying to set up things for the story including how they are both feeling right now about one another. I would love to hear reviews from you so that i can make this a better story for everyone to read.***

Chapter 2 - Feeling Unsure

Standing at the gate of the village Sasuke looked over to the Pinkette standing beside him with a slight smirk on his face, he had managed to convince her to help him find a Twin sister that didn't even exist. He had however not fully lied to her about needing her help but it was more so because of her medical abilities. There was something inside of him though that knew he would have asked her even if she didn't know medical ninjutsu, he had noticed during their last fight that she had really gown into a strong woman and found her slightly attractive for it. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the thoughts of her looks out of his head, this was a serious mission even if he was not willing to tell her what it really was.

"You ready to head out?" He asked her in the usual dull tone that he held when talking to anyone while his eyes held the same look to them as he looked into her's.

Sakura had been biting the edge of her lip in thought when Sasuke had broken the Silence between the two of them. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to the moon wondering how long they would be gone from the village seeing no one knew they were leaving. She had left a note on her bed for Naruto so he wouldn't fly off the edge thinking the two had been kidnapped but it only said that her and Sasuke needed to do something.

"Yeah the sooner we get this over with the better, not exactly fond of going anywhere alone with you." She replied in a cold tone that Sasuke was not use to from her.

Walking out of the gates to the village neither of them looked back each for their own reasons. Silence had fallen between them for what seemed like hours before Sasuke came to a dead stop and raised his arm for her to do the same. Sakura didn't understand what was going on, for how quiet it was between them there was no reason they should have to stop like this to hear if they were being followed. Then it hit her maybe it wasn't someone who was close enough to hear but he could feel their chakara because she had to admit she was not paying attention.

"What is it, do you sense someone?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone as she stood only feet behind him.

When she spoke Sasuke had turned slightly but decided it was most likely not best to fully face her seeing it was obvious that she was still mad at him for everything he had done. From how he stood however he could still slightly see her from the corner of his eye and a smirk crossed his face."No it's nothing but we should be in the clear now from anyone following us so follow me, we'll make camp for the night." He replied in a calm tone before heading off the path and right into the forest.

Sakura seen the smirk that crossed his face when he had turned around half way, The way the moon hit his face she couldn't help but to admit that he had grown to be even more handsome then he had left the Village to avenge his family. Following him she scoulded herself for even thinking such thoughts about him after everything he had put the village through, No what he had put her through. Once she reached the clearing he found she had spotted that he was already building a small fire to keep them warm on the unusually chilled night.

"Look I know we can't go this whole mission without talking so maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?" Sakura asked as she played with a few strands of her hair looking at the ground not wanting to fall so easily for him because of his looks.

Sasuke was slightly shocked that she had been the one to actually break the silence, it was very obvious to him that she had been avoiding him in the village yet she was the one who wanted to talk now. "Yeah guess we could, but it does not really matter to me either way." He replied in a very empty tone as he actually was rather happy deep down. Watching her he was slightly shocked how well she had matured with age into that of her name.

Inside Sakura sighed as she could tell that he was going to be so much company with the amount he was willing to even talk now. With a small sigh she layed down and looked up at the moon before closing her eyes. Memories of Sasuke trying to kill her came when she closed her eyes, It had been a long time since these memories had stopped coming to her when she closed her eyes so now they hit her hard like it had just happened yesterday. A tear pressed past her eyelid while she supressed the sobs that usually followed these memories. Both of them eventually fell asleep and thoughts of Sakura filled his dreams which was far from normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Flushed

With the warmth of the sun on her skin Sakura opened her eyes and was suprised to see Sasuke staring at her across from where the fire had been going the night before. Looking at him for a moment she decided to sit up and stretch herself awake better. "So how long have you been sitting there watching me exactly?" She asked him before getting to her feet fully.

"Long enough." He stated as his eyes never left her for a reason unknown to him, inside there was something that had him clinging his eyes to her figure.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes when she heard him spoke, a man of few words and slightly creepy it seemed from how he had just spoken. Picking up her headband she managed to keep her hair from her face as she tied it behind her head, even though she had just woken up it seemed like her hair didn't need much done to it. keeping her back to him for a moment Sakura felt her cheeks turn slightly red and she wondered if it was because she was mad at him for just sitting there and watching her or if she was actually flustered by the fact. _"He does not even like you and that was made obvious when he tried to kill you... but why would he want just the two of us on this mission I feel like something is up." _She thought to herself as she waited for the color of her face to return to normal.

While she stood there Sasuke had taken it upon himself to pack up the few things they had out so they could start up on their way again. Looking back to her the Uchiha boy wondered why she would turn her back to him and just stand there as she was, had he upset her by staring at her as she slept when he had just thought he should let her sleep with what they had in store again? Sighing on the inside he decided the ingnore whatever it was running through her head while he himself walked to a spring close by to wash himself up quickly.

When she had come to again Sakura noticed that the guy she had once been in love with had vanished from their camp without a word but left everything behind. Thinking he might have gone to scout out ahead or gather some fruits for them she decided to see where the sound of running water was coming from. walking about half a mile from where their camp had been she could smell the fresh water coming from a spring just past some trees infront of her and smiled softly, this could be a good time to wash up while he was other wise occupied. When she stepped past the tree line however she noticed Sasuke's clothing in a pile on the ground and her face went red as she backed up slowly into the trees again. Once behind the safety of the tree line again her eyes became stuck on the figure that was in the water looking down as it was clear he was relaxing. _"Oh my god I hope he didn't see me, I mean it's not like I followed him here just to see him like this... Well even if that wasn't the case though I can't Really complain I mean damn he looks so fucking hot with nothing on in the water. Wait what are you saying, you don't like him anymore he caused way to much grief and heartache... Just leave before he cathces you." _She thought to herself before quickly turning around and walking away before he could catch her standing there staring at him.

Thinking he heard something Sasuke had looked up but nothing had been there, had it been just an animal in the forest who happened to step on a branch and snap it or was someone watching him. Deciding it was best to leave in case someone did have their eyes on him Sasuke got out of the water and dried off before getting himself dressed again. Standing there fully clothed again he scanned the area to see if he could spot anything that looked out of place but after awhile just shook off the feeling that he had.

Back at camp Sakura sat there with their things when Sasuke walked out from the trees. "You ready to go?" he asked her calmly not letting on that he had felt that someone had been around the area other then them, then again he didn't know that who he had felt watching him in the spring had been Sakura herself.

_"Okay thank god he didn't see me, I mean there is no telling what could have happened if he did." _Was all that ran through her mind when he didn't ask her anything about being by the spring. "Uh yeah you had everything packed, was wondering where you went but it looks like you decided to wash up based on your hair being wet." She replied in a calm tone trying to keep her cool and not blush over what she had just seen. What would he even think if he had known what she had seen, I mean it wasn't much as slightly above his waist down had been covered by water but she still had seen everything above that point.

Nodding Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair before picking up his things beside Sakura. "Yeah found a spring not far from here, if you want I can wait while you wash up." He replied as his onyx eyes wandered over her body before looking directly into her's.

Sakura just slightly shook her head to let him know she was ok, it was aparent to her that if she spoke now her tone would be off as she tried to hide something from him. When his eyes had met her own though she became lost in them for a moment before pulling herself back to reality and walking away from him back to the path keeping her breathing in check as she did so.

Shrugging Sasuke had followed her without a single word. He wondered why she seemed so pulled away from him at the moment, sure she had not said much to him recently but something just now seemed a little more off. Deciding now was not the best time to pry he just stared at her from behind unaware he was even doing so.

As they walked it was obvious to both of them there was some sort of tension between the two of them, neither had talked and it didn't seem like either of them planned on breaking the silence seeing Sasuke had taken the lead to where they were going. Wind past through the trees as the sky started to get darker with rain clouds covering the skies above them. They had decided it was best that one larger tent be brought with them seeing carrying two smaller ones would eventually became a pain for them both when they set up a camp, they had both been to tired the night before so just slept under the stars but it looked like tonight they would be sleeping in the same tent with how the weather was.

The sky had become pitch black between the fact that it was night and the storm clouds that still covered the sky blocking out the moon. Sasuke had just finished setting up the tent for them when the rain started to pour down catching them both in it for a mere few seconds before they managed to get inside and away from the elements. Grabbing a small towel Sakura dried off her hair before laying out her sleeping bag and crawling into the warmth that awaited her as Sasuke followed her lead in the idea of sleep.

"Hey Sakura, I-I just wanted you to know I don't know what was running through my head that day... guess I finally just let power and revenge go to my head." Sasuke muttered from where he lay only inches from Sakura herself.

Eyes opening wide as her back faced him Sakura could not believe what she had just heard come from his mouth, he had just tried to say he was sorry to her in the only manner he probably knew how. Hearing those words for him though had for some reason made her heart skip a beat as she felt something inside her spark feelings she had not felt in a long time for him.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Thanks to everyone who is reading this, Seeing this if my first Sasusaku fanfic (first thing I have put online actually) it is really cool to see where in the world everyone is reading this from. I hope you are all enjoying this as I am enjoying writing it... also I forgot to state that while this was after the war they are slightly older as I was having the time that Sasuke was gone being longer then it actually was so they are both 19, this is important as it will play a part in the story in upcoming chapters***

Chapter 4 - If Only It Was Easy

In the middle of the night Sakura had started to have the nightmares again but this time they were not just about Sasuke trying to kill her. In the dream she stood at the gates of the village with Sasuke as they both looked inwards seeing the carnage they had created, not a single person in the village was alive and she herself had helped him. With a smirk crossing her face she looked to Sasuke who took her face into his hands while pushing some hair off her soft skin before kissing her lips. During the kiss however things took a turn as he ran his chidori through her heart before letting her drop to the ground and leaving her for dead like the rest of the village she had helped destroy.

_**"Guess you should have learned some people never change, after all your the one who made this all to easy." **_Sasuke had said to her in a harsh tone as a grin easily spread across his face that was slightly blood splattered. Turning his back the youngest Uchiha had no problem leaving Sakura behind as any sign of life had faded from her eyes.

Shooting up from where she was laying in the tent Sakura could feel the tears that were running down her face from the dream, no nightmare she had just woken up from. Looking beside her she could see Sasuke sleeping peacefully and inside she couldn't help but wonder what the dream could have meant. Picking at her fingernails while slightly bitting her bottom lip she tried to think about what the dream could have meant. Was it something that could happen if she had decided to fully trust him again or was it her guard coming up because of the fact she was starting to notice that she still loved him? Whatever it was Sakura knew one thing for sure deep down she knew the second option was very much possible because just thinking about him made her heart skip a beat again.

Deciding it was probably best to get some rest before they needed to start off their day Sakura layed down and tried to push thoughts of the dream to the back of her mind. _" It couldn't be real, I don't see him being able to trick so many people in the village about why he came back... I mean me maybe love can make a person blind but... wait did I really just say I love him. Oh my god what have I gotten myself into, there is no way he feels the same about me so why can't I just let those feelings for him die already." _Sakura thought to herself as she then slowly closed her eyes, this time though when she did so something else flashed in her head the instant her eyelids had closed and it was Sasuke topless and most likely more under the water in the springs._"Shit really, this night is just never going to end is it. I mean between the nightmare and seeing him almost naked earlier sleep is not going to come easy."_ she thought again with a deep while trying to think of something else. What felt like an hour but was only about 15 minutes the pink haired ninja had managed to fall asleep.

When the sun came up in the morning Sasuke had been the first one up again not even knowing what Sakura had been through that night. Sitting up he shook her arm slightly. "Sakura, hey Sakura you should get up so we can head out." he said in an oddly soft tone for him as he tried to wake her without to much alarm.

A few moans came from Sakura as she waved his hand away from herself._ "10 more minutes mom" _she mumbled before she realized that it was not her mother's voice calling out to her but Sasuke's.

"Ouch didn't know I sounded like a woman." He stated with a blank tone while sitting back from her but for some reason all he could do was stare at her figure while she lay there.

Shooting up Sakura covered her face which was now red from blushing so much at the fact she had just called him mom. "I am so sorry, kinda caught me off guard I guess. Guess you could say the only one that ever wakes me up is my mother." she replied without removing her face from her hands.

Chuckling slightly knowing she was blushing from the way Sakura had covered her face Sasuke had decided to give her a moment to cool down as he rolled up his sleeping bag and left the tent. "It's ok I'm not mad over it, I was teasing you." He stated making sure she knew it was all ok, it wasn't like Sasuke to crack any sort of joke after all so she was most likely thrown off by it.

When Sakura had finally managed to regain her own skin color over her face again she packed up her sleeping bag and stepped outside their tent to see it was a nice sunny day outside. Taking a deep breath she could smell the fresh rain that had fallen the night before and it made her feel so relaxed on the inside. Placing her things beside his Sakura had heard Sasuke suggest she wash up quickly while he took the tent down seeing they had set up camp beside the river. Deciding it was a good idea she grabbed the shampoo and a cloth from her bag before heading to the river quickly. Not wanting to really undress with him being so close by she stood in the water fully clothed as it gave her a chance to wash these clothes as well and leave her clean ones in her bag. As she ran her hair under the water to rinse the shampoo from it a shiver ran up her back as she felt chakara she didn't know closing up on their location.

Getting out of the water quickly she ran back to the camp to see their things and Sasuke gone. "What the hell?" she muttered under her breath as she wonderd where he had gone. Before being able to take another step though someone had grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth before draging her into some nearby bushes. "Shh, it's me... I could sense the other chakara as well." Sasuke whispered into her ear to calm her down before she had decided to kick his ass with her brute strength.

Relaxing her body at his voice Sakura nodded slightly to he knew that she was aware what was going on. While they hid in the bushes Sasuke had not let go of her body but only her mouth without knowing, this in turn had made her blush on an large level as they were pressed up together hidden within the bushes. Keeping quiet as they stood there someone had walked into the clearing that matched the chakara they had both felt before. Peering out from the bushes Sakura seen a little girl that was maybe five years old at most with long black hair that was slightly past her shoulders, without even seeing her face though something about the chakara seemed like she had felt is somewhere before. Moments later though the girl had left and neither of them had managed to see her face.

_"I wonder if that was her." _Sasuke thought to himself before he came to notice that he was still holding Sakura close to his body making him actually blush. Looking down at the ground to hide his face while he tried to calm down Sasuke had let go of her. "Sorry about that." He simply muttered to her so he could hide his flustered tone from her. _"your so not sorry, admit it you totally liked having her pressed up to you even if it was just to hide from what could have been an enemy." _His thoughts said though as he stood up and turned his back to her.

Sakura stood up as well with her back to his. "It's okay." was all she said to him about the situation as she tried to keep her cool while inside she felt like melting. Thinking about the little girl Sakura remembered there was a village not far from here and thought maybe the girl had just wandered out her as when she left she had headed back the same way she had came. "Wait why are we moving camp if this was the village you were looking for?" Sakura then asked turning to face Sasuke now.

Sasuke knew that Sakura had most likely been right about the little girl being from the village but it was what made him think even more that it might have been who he was looking for. "We are not moving to much further, in the rain last night I didn't know we were so close already." He replied walking out from the bushes to gather the things before walking along the river towards the village. "Besides I managed to find us a place there for as long as we need it, belonged to an old friend I met while I was gone and he won't be using it." He added as he could hear Sakura walk behind him.

_"Don't be such a chicken shit your both teenagers, these feelings are normal so quit holding back... I mean really what could it hurt to try you both need to be closer then this for the mission to work anyway." _He thought to himself as they came across the village and he could feel her only feet away. Feelings like these were not normal for him but they had still been existant in another form before but they were risky to show as it could become a weakness.

Sakura watched Sasuke and knew something was on his mind and wondered if it had to do with the little girl, after all he had started acting strange since they had seen her. Deciding it was best she followed him in silence as she tried to keep the thought of him holding her as he had out of her head.

Reaching a house Sasuke pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door letting them both inside. On the inside the only walls were that of those to seperate the kitchen from the living room and the ones that created the large bathroom. Looking around it was obvious to Sakura that this friend of Sasuke's was one a bachelor and two had not been here in awhile based on the dust. Wandering around the house she had managed to find some things to clean which didn't take long seeing the place was so small then it came to her, they were both sleeping in the livingroom that had a pull out couch seeing there was no actual rooms in this place.

"You know you didn't have to clean all alone, but thanks." Sasuke said when he stepped back in the door after leaving so they could stock the place with food for themselves. "I don't know how long we are going to be here so I kinda got a little of everything." He told Sakura as he placed everything where it belonged before walking towards where she sat now on the pullout couch.

Sitting there toether neither of them knew what to say towards the other as it had been like that now since the forest incident. Looking over Sasuke's dark eyes fell on her's and the voices in his head started to go off on him again. Knowing it might shock Sakura a little he pulled her closer as his lips pressed against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Hello everyone here is a new chapter for everyone, sorry that the chapters are kinda short but I don't want to bore anyone with way to much detail... and of course once again like everyone knows these characters do not belong to me***

Chapter 5 - Uneasy

Sakura sat there for a moment as her brain tried to process what was going on and why Sasuke's lips were on her own. When she snapped back to reality she did the one thing she never thought she would as she pushed him away from her. "What was that about?" She asked him in a calm tone while standing up from the couch, her voice had a hint of confusion but so did her face. After the dream she had the night before this action from him scared her more then anything.

"Hn annoying." He muttered as a smirk crossed his lips seeing how she had reacted to him kissing her, it was obvious to him now how much she had changed just by her not wanting to kiss him back. Looking up to her from where he sat Sasuke could only wander what was going through her head as she looked down at him.

"_What are you doing kiss him back, this is what you have wanted all your life... No not after last night, what happens if my dream was right about him I can't afford to get to close." _Sakura fought with herself as she caught Sasuke staring at her. What was his game and why was he acting so unlike himself right now, no this started in the forest when that girl showed up and he held Sakura to his body while they hid. _"Just take it for what it is, he finally decided to open up to you... maybe he cares for you like you do him. I mean why else would he kiss you out of the blue like that?" _She argued with herself wanting to know why one little kiss from him had so much effect on her.

"Sorry but I can't do this." She finally said out loud before turning away and heading to the kitchen to eat something.

_"She didn't even know how red she was, she wanted it just like you do now you just have to convince her she does." _Sasuke thought as he watched the girl walk away from him. Knowing it was best not to make an advance again so soon he decided to go for a walk as the sun was starting to set.

Stepping outside Sasuke took a deep breath as he smelt the fresh air, this time of season was rather relaxing but the sun was never out for long making days rather short. Inside he couldn't help but wonder about the little girl they had seen just outside the village before, if it had been who he was looking for why had she been there alone? Shaking the thought off he walked to a food booth close by grabbing something for himself to eat deciding maybe Sakura needed some time alone.

After eating and seeing that he had not come back yet Sakura took the chance to have a full on shower and was her dirty clothes as she walked around in a towel. Pacing through the house she couldn't get the kiss or the nightmare out of her mind, she knew if it had not been for the nightmare before she would have kissed him back hard. Sighing Sakura ran her hand through her hair while walking her bag grabbing her last dry pair of clean clothes before slipping into them. Was the nightmare just something like a wall to keep herself from getting hurt by him again or did she really think it was what he was capable of. Deciding to give her brain a break Sakura pulled out the bed and lay down on it drifting easily into a deep sleep.

When Sasuke had returned to the house he seen that Sakura had fallen asleep not to long ago seeing her hair was still damp. Making his way through the house quietly he himself decided to take a shower before heading to bed. Letting the hot water pour down his body had been rather relaxing and helped his muscles from the strain they always had. The shower didn't last long though because as he stood under the water he could hear Sakura scream something just outside of the bathroom. Jumping out of the shower he wrapped himself in a white towel before running out to see what was wrong. Seeing no one in the place he could see on Sakura's face as she slept that something was wrong, sighing he knew she was probably having some sort of nightmare because he remembered waking up screaming from his all to often. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he shook her lightly trying to bring her out of the sleep so the nightmare would end. "Sakura wake up, it's not real." He told her softly.

Shooting up with eyes wide open Sakura grasped at her chest where she had dreamed that Sasuke ran his chidori through again. After she managed to calm down her eyes fell on his hand being on her arm trying to calm her down. Pushing a tear away with her free hand she looked up to his face not knowing what to tell him, would he be insulted if she explained the reason why she didn't kiss him was these nightmares?

"Hey are you alright, it seemed like they were pretty bad." He asked releasing his grip from her arm. The one thing the Uchiha knew was he had to play the nice guy if she was ever going to open up to him.

Nodding her head lightly Sakura decided to explain to him what the dreams were, everything from her and him killing everyone in the village to that of him killing her as they kissed in the carnage. Waiting for him to either be insulted or angry with her she had decided maybe telling him wasn't the best idea.

"So your telling me the reason your being so distant is because you don't trust me, you think I want to use you and bring you down the path I just pulled myself out of... and then kill you?" He asked making sure he had the story straight about this. He knew it would all be a valid point, after all he had been down a dark path before returning to the village. "Look if that's the case don't worry Itachi made me see the path I was on was the wrong one, he made me see I needed to help protect the village and anyone I cared about which would mean." He added before letting her reply but soon trailed off not wanting to finish what he was saying.

Sakura looked at him for a moment when he trailed off, she wondered if maybe he didn't want to admit that he cared about her. He had come along way but was still not the type to wear his feelings on his sleeve. "Wait, are you saying you care about me... is that why you kissed me out of nowhere?" she asked him while trying to hide the fact she wanted to blush at the thought.

Not being a man of words Sasuke decided there was only one way to show her what his feelings were exactly as his teenage hormones started to drive him crazy. Pulling her to him he kissed her again while placing his hand in the small of her back and this time he felt her kiss him back. So many different things ran though his mind about what he could do to her right now, teenage lust was a very powerful thing and they had just lit the fuse to something between them.

_"Oh my god this is happening right now, did he just admit he likes me in his own manner?"_ She thought while kissing him back while a tingle ran through her body at the feel of him holding her. As her heart raced she could feel him slip his other hand up her shirt and rest on her bare skin just below her chest. The feel of his touch drove her mind crazy, this could be all she ever wanted and it was actually happening but deep down wondered if it was only lust or if he really cared.

Breaking the kiss Sasuke looked into her eyes and could see his own reflection while he smirked. "So exactly how far have you gone with someone before?" he asked wandering if her being held like this was the first for her. Sure he had a few flings while he was gone but none of them had meant a damn thing, but this thing between them had something he had just never wanted to admit it. Not wanting to hear she had been further then this with another guy he slightly held his breath waiting for her reply.

Stunned by his question Sakura took a moment to think if she should tell him the truth, she didn't want to look lame to him in a moment like this. "Truthfully never been further then a kiss, it just didn't feel right." she replied to him softly avoiding eye contact with him now. _"why did you tell him that, you could have totally played that you had been further then this before, made him want you more knowing others were attracted to you." _

Inside Sasuke grinned on the inside knowing he was the first one to touch the kunoichi in such a manner, being able to deflower Sakura of all people was bound to be fun he thought while laying her down on the bed. Taking his hand from her stomach he slid it out from her shirt but quickly up her skirt loving the feeling of her quake from his touch under him. At this point the towel had fallen off him as he lay above her with nothing on him at all now wondering how she felt about this fact because her face was completely red now.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Hello again, thank-you for the follows and the review it's nice to know that people are liking my story. As a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or it's characters but I am sure that is very well known. Hope you guys like this chapter have fun reading***

Chapter 6 - All in truth

Green pools stared into the onyx ones above her while Sakura's heart raced, how did she manage to end up in this situation right now. Closing her eyes she tried to remain calm but as much as she tried it wasn't easy. _"Oh no, this is not happening right now... this is all just a dream, wait no i mean shit I don't even want this to be a dream." _She thought to herself not opening her eyes to look back at him while she was able to feel his breath on her neck.

Sasuke smirked as he could feel her heart rate pick up below himself. Lowering his face he placed a kiss on her neck and could feel her face heat up while he did. "why are you fighting it Sakura, I can tell you still want this... The way your body is reacting is giving that away on you." He whispered into her ear before raising his face to look at her's again seeing it was red like a rose now.

Managing to slip out from under him Sakura stood at the opposite side of the bed trying to calm herself down. On the inside she couldn't help but fight with herself, on one hand she wanted to let her teenage lust get the better of her but at the same time she knew it was better that she had stopped what was going on. Once she caught her breath her eyes tried to avoid his naked body that now stood before her only feet away. "W-what the hell was that about Sasuke, You think this is all a game?" She managed to work out from her mouth while taking a step back.

Raising a brow the young Uchiha couldn't help but to chuckle as he could hear the uncertian tone to her voice, he knew she fought him off but not because she was completly against what had just happened. "Awe come on you know it would be fun, you can't lie to yourself about that... I mean you make it so obvious with the way you blush and your tone of voice with me even now Sakura." he stated as the smirk came back to his face easily while he spoke to her and watching her frame slightly shake. "However if you really want to fight it I guess we could just go to sleep, kind of have a long day tomorrow." he scoffed before sliding into a pair of shorts and into bed.

Once she had managed to calm down Sakura slid into the bed but stayed on the opposite side from him as to leave a good amount of space between them. Closing her eyes again she could feel her heart rate slowly return to normal as she hoped he would not try anything over the night. Sasuke on the other hand layed there in the quiet pissed off at himself, he was use to having the girls in the village wanting him and Sakura most of all but now it seemed that she didn't even want that now that he did.

When he finally woke up the next morning he noticed that Sakura was not beside him anymore and wondered where she had gone, sitting up it became obvious that she was no longer in the house at all. _"Stupid girl, did she really think I was going to act the same way as soon as I woke up... I mean sure it's not exactly fun getting left feeling that urge, it's rather annoying actually." _He thought before sliding out of the bed with a soft growl. Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed himself a glass of water and a couple slices of toast before hearing the door open.

"Oh, your up." Sakura said to him with a soft tone as she tried hiding the blush that tried to cover her face, she couldn't help but remember what happened the night before.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first but just looked at her, he could see that she was trying to avoid blushing. _"hn, still thinking about last night I see... maybe it will just take a little time to break her down then." _He thought to himself with a smirk on the inside. "yeah where did you go though, it's not like you know anyone here." He asked walking over to her while sipping from his glass of water.

"Went for a walk to clear my head, you can't just pull the shit you did last night Sasuke and think everything is going to be ok." She replied pushing past him to sit on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to look at him knowing that even though she pushed him away she had really wanted him the night before. "I mean really Sasuke I don't get how you thought you could put me in that situation knowing how I use to feel about you." She added knowing that she still did care about him which her walk had made even more clear for her. Looking at the ground she closed her eyes tightly trying not to think what last night could have done to the two of them if they had actually gone further.

Ignoring everything the pinkette said Sasuke decided to just act like nothing had even happened."Look let's go, I want to find who we came here for." he muttered under his breath while sliding a top on and opening the door.

Nodding her head lightly Sakura stood up and followed Sasuke out of the house and towards a park. Seeing the little girl from the forest something struck her again as she felt the girl looked like someone she knew and that's when Sasuke stopped her suddenly.

"Huh I thought so, it was her." Sasuke said in a low tone as he looked at the same girl Sakura had her eyes on.

"Wait, what I thought we were looking for your twin sister, how could this little girl even fit into that idea?" Sakura asked as they stood there side by side, thats when it hit her the girl looked like a smaller version of Sasuke. "W-wait, are you telling me you have a daughter?" she asked him in complete shock.

Sasuke shook his head lightly as guilt covered his face seeing the little girl playing on her own. "No but Itachi did, he never even knew the girl he cared about was pregnant... I killed him before she could tell him." he replied with a tone of regret. "I found out and had been keeping an eye on them both, keeping them safe but my source told me her mother died last month so she's alone now just like I was... living with a friend of the family but she belongs with family." he explained trying to hold his emotions in.

Sakura had been shocked by what Sasuke was explaining to her, this little girl was all alone and part of the reason was because Sasuke had wanted to avenge his family. Looking up to him she could see the pain for someone else on his face and knew he felt bad for causing this girl the same pain he had lived with. "Why don't you raise her, I mean she is an Uchiha after all if Itachi is her father." she told him in a calm tone as she took a few steps towards the little girl.

Grabbing Sakura's hand he held her from walking any closer."I don't think I am exactly fit to raise a child Sakura, It's why I asked you to come with me... I could see you easily being a mother figure." he admitted knowing this was a long shot but hoped she wouldn't be able to say no after seeing the girl alone like this.

"Y-you want me to raise her, how do you know she would even want me to?" Sakura asked turning around to look at Sasuke again and seen him nod lightly. "I don't think I can do that Sasuke, she has no reason to trust me and she needs a real family not just a fill in mother... it's just." She told him before being cut off by another kiss from Sasuke.

"I never said I wanted you to do this alone, I thought you and I could be her family." He explained after breaking the small kiss knowing it would make her shut up. "Please Sakura, I need your help with this... I'm not exactly the best role model for a child." he pleaded while looking into her eyes with a deep care to his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

***Hello readers, sorry this chapter is short and kinda cheesy but I just wanted to get Kira introduced into this. I do however hope you guys like this chapter. Happy Halloween everyone :) ***

Chapter 7 - Youngest Uchiha

After Sasuke had talked to her and tried to convince to help Sakura had finally broke down, she knew this girl needed someone to care for her and Sasuke had been right about not being a role model. Sitting there they had watched the little girl for some amount of time trying to find a way that would be best to talk to her, it was obvious that no one had really cared for the girl in this village seeing not a single person was around other then the two of them for a long amount of time. Trying to find the words they could say to this girl Sakura felt a large amount of guilt as she knew Sasuke couldn't explain to her that he had killed her father so he would end up lying to her about everything he had ever done.

Standing up Sakura and Sasuke walked hand in hand to give the image of them being together towards the little girl. When they both stood before her Sakura sat down on her knees before the girl as Sasuke stayed standing at her side. "Hey sweetie is your name Kira Uchiha?" She asked with a calm tone and warm smile wanting the girl to feel safe around them both.

The little girl who was the spitting image of an Uchiha looked at the two of them and nodded her head lightly. Her long raven hair fell down just past her shoulders and the onyx eyes held onto Sakura who was at her level. "Y-yes it is, how did you know my name?" she asked in a shy tone as she blushed slightly which threw Sakura off having never seen an Uchiha blush.

"Well the two of us knew your dad, he asked us to help take care of you if anything ever happened to him and your mom." Sakura explained keeping a calm tone, the last thing she wanted to do was scare this poor girl. Standing up beside Sasuke she held her hand out to the little girl. "If your willing to come with us then Sasuke and myself would love to be your family." She added with a soft smile as her green eyes looked down at the little girl hoping she would come with them.

Sasuke stood there knowing he had never been good with words, he was scared that this girl would run off from them so when she had taken Sakura's hand he was slightly shocked. "You father was my brother, so you would be one of the last born into my clan making you and I the only ones now to hold the Uchiha name Kira." He explained in his usual monotone voice, he knew the girl would not understand what he meant by this but it was that he wanted her safety.

Kira stood there and looked at them both, she was young but far from stupid and couldn't help but laugh at them both. "We are the last two, guess that means the two of you don't have your own child yet then." she said to them as her giggle was heard in her tone. Seeing the two ninja standing before her she couldn't help but think they looked so cute together. When Sakura walked along with her back towards the house they were staying in she wondered why she had never seen either of them in the village before. "Have you always lived here or did you just come for me? I mean because I am willing to leave no one here really likes me, they treat me different because of my parents passing away." She told Sakura when they got inside the house.

Sakura could see the words that came from the girl had struck Sasuke hard by the way his face fell. Looking back to the girl she picked her up with a warm smile. "We are going to do what it takes to keep you safe Kira, no one should have to go through what you are but more so no one should have to be alone." she explained as the girl hugged her tightly.

That night everyone had gotten to know one another a little better but Sasuke left out parts of his past that made Itachi look bad. The fact Itachi had been the one to kill the clan and then died at the hands of Sasuke himself had been left out completely. The little girl explained what her mother had been like and said that Sakura seemed to be alot like her being very kind a beautiful. Things between Sasuke and Sakura had been slightly odd that night though as they tried to dodge questions about how long they had been together and why they didn't have children of their own, both knew it would not be best to tell the girl they were not even together if they were going to be living as a family.

Once Kira had fallen asleep Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and led her outside. "look I wanted to thank you for helping me with this Sakura, I know doing something like this isn't simple seeing it's long term but we could make this alot easier on both of us." he said to her calmly as he looked deeply into her eyes, he knew he wasn't being himself but that was something that would have to change and he was starting with this. "Sakura lets just date, I mean it would be so much easier then trying to hide from her that we are not together." he managed to choke out knowing the words from his mouth were far from normal.

Sakura stood there slightly shocked at his words. The guy of her dreams had just asked her out and they were planning on raising this little girl as their own. "uh... y-yeah sure. I mean it would make this so much easier." she replied to him as her face broke into a deep blush but then it hit her he was pulling a fast one on her again wasn't he. "Nothing is going to happen like you have been trying though." she quickly added in a stern tone before leaning in and kissing him on the lips under the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Sorry this is a short one but I wanted to give you readers something for this week like I said I would. Hope you do enjoy this chapter however and hope to hear back from some of you :) ***

About a month had passed since Sasuke and Sakura had taken Kira in to raise her, they had slowly gotten closer to one another as they took on the roles of boyfriend and girlfriend to one another. Even though they had been dating Sakura had not allowed it to really go anywhere as she turned down all advances that Sasuke had even given having to remind him she was only in the relationship to help Kira out. Inside however it had been hard for her to turn him down in many cases often allowing their kissing to become slightly more, her inner on the other hand kept telling her this is what she had wanted since she was a child and that Ino would be beyond jealous if she knew that Sakura had finally landed the handsome Uchiha boy.

While Kira had been living with them she had quickly formed a bond with the pink haired female rather quickly while Sasuke she had tended to be rather shy with. Having never ever met her father she had not had a male figure in her life until Sasuke had shown up and didn't know how to adjust properly. Knowing that he was infact her biological uncle she wondered how much Sasuke and her father Itachi had looked alike to one another.

While Sakura was getting supper ready for the three of them she could feel someone behind her and blushed lightly as arms trapped her between the counter and Sasuke's body. "Really you need to start this now, I am trying to make supper and Kira is still up." she stated in a soft voice without turning around not wanting him to see her blushing as she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You know I have been thinking, maybe we should go home and just take Kira with us. I mean really this place is a little small for the three of us and the Uchiha compound has more then enough space for us." Sasuke responded as he grabbed a strand of her hair and took in the sweet scent it held. In the past month a side of Sasuke had been shown as he had let his guard down with only Kira and Sakura being around, for the first time since his childhood he actually felt happy about the life that he held.

The words that came from the raven haired man caused a bit of shock to Sakura as she turned around to look at him. When their eyes locked with one another she tried to find out what was going on in his head, why did he all of a sudden want to go back to the Village and how did he plan on explaining Kira to the Hokage who was more then likely mad that Sasuke had left again but also taken Sakura with him this time around. "I don't know, with how long we have been gone they could have listed us as missing nin. Besides how do we explain Kira to everyone and our situation?"

A smirk fell over his lips when Sakura asked how they would tell the others about what was going on between the two ninja. "What you don't want to just tell them all the truth, the fact we are dating and taking care of my niece as I am the only family she has alive now?" He asked wondering if maybe she was ashamed to admit that the two of them were together even if she had refused to be intimate, or was it she didn't want to explain why she refused to be intimate with a guy she had been dating and claimed to love since the academy.

Not allowing her to say anything he moved his face closer to her's and allowed their lips to interlock as he moved one hand from the counter to the small of her back. Even with the amount of times their lips had met he could still not get over the fact of how sweet they tasted each time. Standing in the kiss he could feel her heart rate pick up and he wondered if it was just the kiss or the thought of them going back to the village as a family with the small girl in the next room.

Kira walked into the kitchen and seen the two of them kissing and giggled lightly. "Mama Sakura is supper almost ready?" she asked with her innocent tone. She had started to call Sakura by that after only living with the two a few days but Sasuke she still called by name seeing she still felt shy around him. Sakura had not minded it though seeing she had more or less taken on the roll of the little girl's mother and tried to make sure she felt comfortable and safe with her and Sasuke around.

When Sakura heard the small voice that entered the room she became completly red while pushing away from Sasuke's kiss. "Yeah it should only be a little while longer Kira." She replied with a soft and caring smile as she turned to face the counter again to finish cutting up some things to make a salad. Even though her and Sasuke were dating now she still felt odd when Kira had seen them share any affection to one another and she didn't know why, could it have been a mother instinct almost like getting caught in bed or something. Brushing the thought off she finshed making the salad and placed some on each plate along with some chicken for the three of them.

"I was being serious Sakura, I want to move the three of us back home to the compound. At least then there would be enough rooms for everyone instead of us sharing the living room here with one bed and a cot." Sasuke stated as he took his and Kira's plates walking over to the Table and setting them down as Sakura followed behind with her own. Seeing the expression that Kira gave at the sound of having her own room though made him smile as he could see the only one who really needed to be convinced would be Sakura.

With a small sigh all Sakura did was nod as she had seen the joyful reaction from Kira as well from the idea. One thing she knew was that going back was not going to be easy after being gone for more then a month without ever reporting back meaning they could be very well listed as missing nin. On one hand them explaining the truth could not hurt them one bit as it could be explained that if anyone knew about Kira she could have very well have been attacked before they ever had a chance to find her thanks to the blood line she got from Itachi. "Fine we can leave tomorrow, it's not like any of us really have anything tying us down here. Who knows maybe they will understand more then I think they would... More so if Naruto gets his word in on the whole thing."


End file.
